Sorcier Secret
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie, à l'occasion des dix ans de la fin de la Grande Guerre, avait voulu organiser un petit quelque chose en ce mois si… festif… Il s'était donc inspiré de ces jeux que les Moldus pratiquaient souvent en période de Noël… Offrir un cadeau secret à quelqu'un qui leur avait été désigné… Le Secret Santa.


**Cet OS est destiné à _Almayen_ dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2019 du FOF !**

**_Almayen_, j'espère que ce texte te plaira ! J'ai eu énormément de peine à choisir un fandom ; j'ai même regardé The Dragon Prince sur Netflix pour t'écrire un texte là-dessus ... (série absolument géniale, en passant ! ) Mais l'inspiration ne venait pas et j'ai donc décidé de revenir sur un bon classique. Rien de mieux d'un OS sur l'univers Harry Potter pour les fêtes de fin d'année ! **

**En espérant que mon cadeau te plaira ! Passe un joyeux et profite bien des fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

* * *

Le ciel était d'un gris sale, reflétant l'humeur maussade de la jeune femme. Il s'agissait de cette période de l'année où l'air austère attaquait, mordant à pleines dents la chair pourtant chaudement dissimulée. Il s'agissait de cette période de l'année où la pluie flegmatique se transformait, s'accoutrant d'une pelisse d'albâtre tant attendu par les invétérés. Enfin, les lacs avaient gelé, qu'ils disaient tous ; les arbres avaient même perdu leurs manteaux aux reflets printaniers ! Enfin, Noël pointait le bout de son nez, qu'ils disaient tous ; les cadeaux afflueraient bientôt au pied du cône sacré !

Oui, tous les employés du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne se réjouissaient des fêtes de fin d'année. Enfin, _presque_ tous…

Hermione Granger, du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à cela.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle monta les quelques marches lui permettant de rallier la porte d'entrée, elle baissa nonchalamment les yeux pour jauger de l'état de ses bottes militaires. Sales. Ces dernières étaient maculées d'une étrange gadoue bistre, probablement l'une des nombreuses conséquences que l'on pouvait lister après des heures à batifoler dans la neige fraiche. Le bas de son pantalon kaki était trempé, si bien qu'il semblait être noir de base. Heureusement, sa parka préférée ne souffrait d'aucune salissure. Même si un simple mouvement de baguette aurait parfaitement suffi à nettoyer les éventuelles taches, elle préférait toujours le faire avec une éponge à la main, subtil ressouvenir de son héritage moldu.

Lorsqu'elle passa le perron de sa maisonnée, elle capta le regard agacé de sa meilleure amie. Aussitôt, un sourire mesquin vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Si cette dernière était énervée d'avoir dû poiroter des heures durant, eh bien, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. Quelle idée, après tout, de débarquer dans le salon d'Hermione un dimanche après-midi ? Lovée dans le canapé avec Pattenrond sur les genoux, un chocolat chaud fumant sur la table du salon, et un bon livre dans les mains, la brunette n'avait même pas essayé de camoufler son agacement. Offrir à son amie un peu de son temps pour discuter rimait aussi avec l'éventualité de devoir répondre à des questions qu'elle s'était efforcée jusqu'à maintenant d'ignorer.

L'idée de sortir marivauder dans la neige pour échapper à la furie s'était alors imposée. Hermione n'avait pas hésité. Pas une seule seconde.

« Tu en as mis du temps à faire ton bonhomme de neige… », maugréa Ginny, ravalant sa colère.

Elle s'était confortablement installée dans le canapé délaissé par Hermione. Sur la table du salon, deux tasses attendaient. L'effluve sucré qui s'en dégageait avait embaumé la pièce. La jeune femme tenta un instant de reconnaitre le breuvage, mais elle n'y parvint pas. C'était, en réalité, plus une sensation qu'une odeur. C'était le genre de fragrance qui frappait comme une promesse, un mélange audacieux de cannelle et de vin sucré, la confirmation qu'une simple gorgée réussirait à la réchauffer.

Elle aurait voulu traverser le salon et s'en abreuver immédiatement ; chasser les picotements épicés qui fourmillaient dans le bout de ses extrémités ; mais elle savait qu'elle devrait affronter le courroux de la rouquine pour ne serait-ce que d'y approcher. Elle soupira.

« Tu aurais tout de même pu le faire à la façon sorcière… », reprit Ginny. « Trois coups de baguette, et si tu le voulais, ton bonhomme de neige, il se mettait même à chanter ! »

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. La patience de l'épouse Potter était légendaire. Alors, comme une sorte de vengeance tacite, elle entreprit de se déchausser. Lentement. Très lentement. Tant pis pour le nectar sucré ; de toute manière, son amie l'avait sûrement enchanté pour qu'il reste chaud jusqu'à ce qu'on en aspire la première gorgée.

Sans même se retourner, elle pouvait sentir la colère montante de Ginny. Cette dernière était restée dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon, et elle analysait avec un flegme irréel les moindres mouvements de la brunette. Quand cette dernière rangea finalement ses bottes dans le meuble en bois, l'autre soupira… pour se crisper à nouveau tandis qu'Hermione retirait sa veste. Lentement. Très lentement.

Au bout d'une éternité, la jeune femme finit par se retourner vers son amie. Ginny avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle avait d'ailleurs croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, pour signaler son mécontentement.

« Où est le plaisir de le faire à la manière sorcière… ? Si tu n'as pas les doigts qui menacent de tomber au moment où tu rentres à la maison, c'est que tu as raté ton bonhomme de neige ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se faire volte-face pour aller confortablement s'asseoir sur le futon.

« Si tu le dis. » bougonna-t-elle à contrecœur. « Mais je ne suis pas sotte, Hermione. Je te connais depuis tellement d'années maintenant, et je sais très bien que tu essaies de me fuir… »

Hermione s'immobilisa au milieu du salon, sa main à mi-chemin en direction de la tasse de breuvage. Automatiquement, ses yeux cherchèrent une échappatoire. Il était plus simple pour elle d'éviter consciencieusement le regard peiné de Ginny. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement blesser son amie, mais les choses… Les choses étaient telles qu'elles l'étaient.

« Hermione… »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Ginny ! » asséna-t-elle durement en se retournant brusquement.

Face au désarroi de son amie, elle se radoucit légèrement : « Désolée… C'est juste que… C'est Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à Ron qui… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, étouffée par la boule de chagrin qui menaçait d'exploser et d'exposer sa vulnérabilité. Pas ici. Pas devant Ginny. Elle avait déjà bien assez pleuré pour un homme. Elle ne recommencerait pas de sitôt.

« Tu as raison ! » s'exclama cette dernière, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue… Je suis plutôt venue pour voir comment se porter ma meilleure amie… Et aussi pour satisfaire ma curiosité mal placée ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard oblique. Curiosité mal placée ? Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler la rouquine ?

« Alors, ce cadeau ? » continua Ginny. « Harry a reçu un panier de muffins en forme de vif d'or ! Et il… »

Face au regard stupéfait de son amie, Ginny s'interrompit brusquement. L'immense sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres se fana comme les fleurs du printemps. Une expression consternée vint même obstruer son joli visage.

« Par le slip de Merlin ! Tu as oublié, Hermione ? Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier dimanche de l'Avent ! Tu aurais dû recevoir le premier cadeau de ton Sorcier Secret ! »

Oh non.

Hermione se souvenait bien désormais.

Et elle se rappelait également la raison de son humeur maussade à l'approche du mois de décembre.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie, à l'occasion des dix ans de la fin de la Grande Guerre, avait voulu organiser un petit quelque chose en ce mois si… festif… Il s'était donc inspiré de ces jeux que les Moldus pratiquaient souvent en période de Noël… Offrir un cadeau secret à quelqu'un qui leur avait été désigné… Le Secret Santa.

Résultat des courses, le ministre avait pris un malin plaisir à attribuer chaque employé du Ministère à quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour pimenter un peu les règles, chacun devait offrir non pas un, mais quatre cadeaux à celui qui lui avait été choisi. Chaque dimanche de l'Avent serait donc un jour de célébration. Tout cela allait resserrer les liens des employés du ministère, disait Kingsley avec un sourire rempli d'espoir.

Hermione n'avait pas eu de chance. Elle avait reçu dans la semaine un hibou avec le nom de sa « victime » (c'était le surnom affectueux qu'Harry avait trouvé quand il avait été mis au courant). Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'un vieux mage un peu sénile qui siégeait au Magenmagot, si bien qu'elle s'était sentie gênée lorsqu'elle avait enchanté une boite de chocolat pour que celle-ci se matérialise automatiquement sur le perron du vieil homme. À l'heure qu'il était, sa victime avait soit découvert le cadeau, soit il se casserait une dent quand il le ferait. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors. Aucune chance pour quelques pauvres chocolats.

Cependant, maintenant qu'Hermione y réfléchissait, elle n'avait rien reçu de particulier aujourd'hui. Elle avait beau avoir complètement oublié cette histoire, si un paquet cadeau ou une lettre distinctive avait fait son apparition dans la journée, elle s'en serait forcément rappelée.

« Eh bien, peut-être que mon Sorcier Secret ne m'aime pas, car je n'ai absolument rien eu aujourd'hui. »

Elle n'était même pas déçue. Elle avait trouvé cette idée ridicule dès le moment où le Ministre lui en avait parlé. Comme si quatre petits gestes de rien du tout allaient changer les mœurs et coutumes des employés du ministère… La guerre était peut-être finie, mais de là à accepter complètement les né-moldus au sein du monde magique… Elle se rappelait encore la polémique sous-jacente lors de son élection comme Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

« Peut-être qu'il a juste oublié. Ne dramatise pas tout ! Tu ne peux pas le blâmer, de toute manière. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais probablement oublié ta victime toi aussi ! »

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour protester farouchement, un claquement se fit entendre au niveau de la fenêtre du salon. Elles sursautèrent de concert, et se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

La nuit était tombée pendant que les deux femmes discutaient. Il ne restait dans le ciel que les nuances candides que le soleil froid s'efforçait de laisser après son passage. Il ne faisait pas encore assez sombre pour compter les étoiles, mais si elle regardait bien, Hermione était certaine d'en voir une briller fortement, malgré l'obscurité timide.

Un grand hibou se détachait du paysage que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le cottage de la jeune sorcière. Il était aussi noir que la suie, aussi noir que la nuit qui recouvrerait bientôt l'Angleterre, aussi noir que l'enfer. Mais il était également magnifiquement noble, et Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes à l'observer bêtement avant de réagir.

Elle courut presque vers la fenêtre, attrapant au passage quelques graines qu'elle gardait pour les intrépides qui lui envoyaient encore des lettres, et ouvrit en grand. En déployant majestueusement ses ailes, le Grand-Duc fondit dans la pièce et vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil le plus proche. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte gauche.

« Quand on parle du Fléreur… », ricana Ginny en s'approchant de l'oiseau pour lui caresser doucement les plumes.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait et tendait la main, la rouquine entreprit de détacher la lettre avec un sourire farceur. Le volatile picora les quelques graines qu'Hermione lui donnait, puis il ouvrit à nouveau ses ailes et alla se poser sur le fauteuil le plus près du feu de cheminée. Le pauvre. Il devait être frigorifié.

Et ce fut peut-être à cet instant-là qu'Hermione se rendit compte que son amie s'était éloignée, car elle avait vicieusement volé sa lettre ! La voilà qui l'ouvrait sans ménagement. La jeune femme monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Ginny Potter, je t'interdis de lire cette lettre, tu m'as comprise ? » menaça la brunette.

Elle ne riait plus. Mais le sourire de la dénommée s'était agrandi. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse la rejoindre, elle avait déjà bondi en arrière et elle agitait le papier au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ce serait mal me connaître ! »

Hermione se lança en avant afin de saisir la lettre, mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité d'une Ginny bondissant sur le canapé pour se mettre hors de portée de nuire. Et quand la rouquine levait les bras, son amie n'avait aucune chance… Elle devait bien faire une tête de moins.

La sorcière tenta de se débattre un court instant, avant de s'interrompre, soufflant de dépit. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avec un air revêche sur le visage. Ginny plissa les yeux, essayant de deviner si Hermione était vraiment aussi boudeuse qu'elle le prétendait… et elle ouvrit la lettre d'un coup de baguette, ne se laissant pas avoir par le petit jeu mesquin de son amie.

« Oh, très jolie écriture ! » déclara-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. « Je crois que c'est un poème. Tu es prête, Hermione ? Je commence la lecture ! »

Avec une voix imitatrice, Ginny débuta : « _Chaque fois que la nuit pose son regard sur moi et que je suis tout seul ici-bas, je m'accorde un instant pour me remémorer de toi. Dans ce rêve, tout est si réel qu'il me semble presque avoir bondi dans les vestiges de mes souvenirs intemporels. Plus précisément, je te revois ce fameux jour de quatrième année, si belle, divine et éternelle. Comme les étoiles immortelles, tu avais capturé mon regard si bien qu'il me semblait impossible de fermer les paupières et d'oublier la courbe envoutante de tes lèvres. Mais toi, jamais tu ne m'avais regardé. Pourtant, il y avait eu un petit quelque chose qui m'avait intrigué, qui m'avait forcé à continuer à te contempler sans ciller, désemparé face à ta beauté._ »

La rouquine s'interrompit un instant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione, de son côté, restait désespérément silencieuse… Était-ce une blague ? Si tel était le cas, alors ce n'était pas bien drôle.

« Ton admirateur secret a un don pour la poésie. » ricana Ginny. « Ça continue, je reprends ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, le visage impassible.

« _Ma douce Hermione, je l'avais deviné tout de suite… Tu serais ma reine. Et en ce jour où tu te pavanais au bras d'un homme qui n'était pas moi, je comprenais que toujours, je me battrais pour t'avoir à mes côtés. Mille et une raisons me poussaient à m'éloigner de toi, mais des avertissements, j'ai fini par n'écouter que mes sentiments. Sans vraiment m'en empêcher, je suis tombé irrésistiblement amoureux. De toute manière, ne disait-on pas que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation était de céder irrémédiablement ? Alors, voudras-tu bien céder toi aussi ?_ »

Après avoir fini sa lecture, Ginny — toujours debout sur le canapé — vint s'asseoir près de son amie.

« Wow. » fut tout ce qu'Hermione réussit à articuler.

Puis, tout à coup, elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. C'était le genre de rire qui venait du cœur, totalement compulsif, prenant avec lui toute la tristesse et la lassitude dans laquelle Hermione s'était enfermée ces derniers temps. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant d'essayer de calmer leurs crises d'hilarité. Ginny finit même par essuyer des larmes au coin de ses paupières.

« C'est tellement drôle ! On dirait celle que j'ai écrit à Harry pour la Saint-Valentin quand nous étions à Poudlard ! »

Un éclair nostalgique vrilla dans son regard, et Hermione sourit doucement.

« Je me rappelle ça ! Le pauvre, on s'était moqué de lui pendant des semaines… »

Ginny pouffa de rire, secouant la tête, se perdant un instant dans ces souvenirs. Puis, un énorme sourire éclaira son visage.

« Il faut avouer que je ne suis pas née avec le talent de la poésie comme ton admirateur secret ! »

Si Hermione resta silencieuse, cela n'empêcha pas un sourire amusé de naitre sur ses lèvres. Elle s'empara de la lettre, relisant rapidement les lignes dans sa tête. En tout cas, celui qui avait écrit ses lignes ne sonnait pas comme un farceur. On pouvait deviner de l'honnêteté sous les mots enchevêtrés.

« Je me demande qui ça pourrait être ! »

Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, se grattant le menton.

« Sûrement un farceur comme Georges ! Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait le cran de t'envoyer quelque chose comme ça. »

Hermione hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la lettre suintait la loyauté. Mais après tout… Était-elle vraiment douée pour reconnaitre cela, alors qu'elle avait été incapable de reconnaitre les signes de l'adultère évident de Ron ?

Ce simple raisonnement lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, et elle se renfrogna.

Cependant, Ginny sembla remarquer le changement d'expression de son amie.

« Est-ce qu'on répond ? » déclara-t-elle avec son enthousiasme habituel, pointant avec son doigt le Grand-Duc qui se réchauffait toujours les plumes devant le feu de cheminée.

Avec un air horrifié, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds : « Non ! »

Et les deux femmes repartirent dans une nouvelle crise d'hilarité, sous le regard étonné du Grand-Duc. _Qu'est-ce que mon maitre peut-il bien lui trouver_, se dit le hibou en déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler vers le manoir où un grand blond l'attendait impatiemment.

* * *

— — —

— — —

* * *

La semaine passa si rapidement qu'Hermione finit même par oublier cette histoire de lettre. Quand on était Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, on n'avait pas le temps de penser à des choses aussi futiles. Mais elle devait bien le reconnaitre, l'idée de Kingsley portait ses fruits. Le lundi, presque tous les employés du Ministère échangeaient avec les autres, expliquant les divers cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus, et leurs théories sur l'identité de leurs Sorciers Secrets.

Hermione avait gloussé quand elle avait entendu un Auror dire qu'il pensait être sa victime, sous prétexte qu'il avait reçu un livre. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne devait donc pas être la seule à penser qu'un peu de culture générale ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se promettait cependant d'aller féliciter la personne qui avait eu cette brillante idée.

Le mardi, seuls les invétérés en parlaient toujours avec autant d'engouement. On les reconnaissait facilement, grâce à leurs sourires béats, leurs yeux remplis d'étoiles, et la façon significative qu'ils avaient de ne _pas_ travailler, trop occuper à découvrir qui avait qui. Hermione en avait un dans son service, et elle s'était fait une joie de lui de le réprimander, accompagnant ses paroles froides d'un regard austère.

Le reste de la semaine, l'effervescence du Sorcier Secret avait été remplacée par la tonne de travail qui avait déferlé sur tous les départements du Ministère. Comme chaque année, la période des fêtes de fin d'année était toujours la plus difficile. Il y avait une quantité astronomique de choses à faire… Mais avec un peu d'organisation, rien d'insurmontable. Hermione était habituée aux heures supplémentaires. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être cela, à la suite de l'obtention de son nouveau poste deux ans plus tôt, qui avait fait basculer son couple vers la fin.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas juste une victime dans toute cette histoire. Certes, Ron l'avait trompée avec cette gourgandine de Lavande Brown, mais Hermione avait clairement privilégié son travail à sa vie de couple. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Mais heureusement, cette année, elle n'avait personne à perdre si elle passait toutes ces soirées au Ministère. Elle avait déjà tout perdu.

La jeune femme repoussa le papier qu'elle était en train de rédiger. Penser à Ron ne lui faisait pas du bien. Elle avait elle-même mis fin à la relation trois mois auparavant après avoir surpris son fiancé au lit avec son amante, mais elle avait toujours de la peine à passer par-dessus toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait pourtant plus de sentiments pour Ron. Cela faisait d'ailleurs depuis bien avant la fin de la relation qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Ron et elle, ça avait toujours été qu'une amourette d'école. Ça n'aurait jamais dû durer plus longtemps.

Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Ron était devenu son aventure.

Il était étrange pour une femme comme Hermione de se retrouver seule. Enfin, elle n'était pas seule à proprement parler. Elle était entourée d'amour, celui de ses amis, celui de ses parents. Elle n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne. Mais le soir, lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans un lit froid, l'obscurité ne lui renvoyait que les fantômes de son passé. Elle se revoyait dans une cave froide, ou dans une forêt aux arbres impénétrables.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cette situation. Cette nostalgie. Ces cauchemars. Elle qui aimait tellement Noël. Là, voilà qui s'enfermait dans son bureau pour ne voir personne.

« Hermione ? » demanda une voix, et elle releva brusquement la tête.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Harry entrer. Ce fut seulement quand elle remarqua l'expression peinée de son meilleur ami qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Encore. Rageusement, elle essuya ses larmes du coin de sa manche, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était plus simple de se redonner bonne consistance plutôt que de se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai toqué, mais tu ne répondais pas… »

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Hermione lui épargna son embrassement, tandis qu'elle agita simplement le poignet, lui signifiant que tout était oublié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » s'enquit-elle, d'une voix neutre.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire avant d'agiter devant lui un sachet en papier d'où s'échappait une odeur rappelant à Hermione qu'elle était effectivement affamée. Son ventre gargouilla monstrueusement, faisant rire Harry.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de protester, j'ai tout entendu ! On descend au réfectoire ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en guide de réponse. D'un coup de baguette, elle réorganisa son bureau, et attrapa son manteau, qu'elle passa sur ses épaules. Puis, elle rejoignit son ami qui attendait devant son bureau, et elle lui emboita le bas.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent en silence, avant qu'Harry ne lui jette un regard en biais et prenne doucement la parole.

« Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une période stressante en ce moment, mais tu dois manger, Hermione… »

Il ne disait pas du tout cela sur un ton méchant, se répéta mentalement Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir de l'agacement affluer dans ses veines. Elle savait bien que ses amis essayaient de prendre soin d'elle, mais bon sang, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Et s'ils pensaient qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus, car elle était déprimée à cause de Ron, eh bien… Ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. Elle n'avait juste pas le temps. Tout simplement.

« Tu n'es pas mon père, Harry. » réprima-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Parfois, son ami se comportait vraiment comme son père. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être juste pas compte.

« Non, je suis ton meilleur ami. Est-ce que ça me donne le droit de te faire la morale ? Non. Est-ce que je le fais quand même ? Bien sûr que oui. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Harry était devenu le pro pour faire les morales. Heureusement, elle l'aimait pour cela.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, avant d'arriver dans la salle commune où tous les employés du ministère étaient invités à manger ensemble. À cette heure-ci, cependant, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il n'y avait que les tardifs, ou les têtes en l'air, qui, comme Hermione, pensaient que manger n'était pas nécessaire pour survivre.

« Ginny m'a dit pour la lettre. » reprit Harry, une fois assis à une table inoccupée.

Il lui avait pris un sandwich au jambon et au fromage, l'un de ses préférés. Connaissant son meilleur ami, il avait sûrement dû traverser la ville entière pour aller le chercher.

« Évidemment. » ricana-t-elle, mordant à pleine dent dans le sandwich.

Elle avala la première bouchée avec précipitation, manquant de s'étouffer avec une miette de pain. Elle était définitivement affamée.

« Tu sais de qui elle pourrait provenir ? » sourit Harry.

La jeune femme hocha les épaules. Voilà presque une semaine qu'elle avait reçu la lettre, et elle l'avait déjà presque totalement effacée de son esprit. Premièrement, elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Et deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas le temps pour les blagues. Si ça faisait rigoler son Sorcier Secret de lui faire miroiter quelque chose, alors grand bien lui fasse. Elle, en revanche, ne riait plus.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça, Harry… Mais dis-moi, est-ce bien toi qui es curieux, ou ta femme qui t'envoie en quête de réponse à ses questions ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui, comme un prisonnier pris en flagrant délit.

« Ah… J'ai bien peur d'être le larbin de Ginny cette fois-ci. »

« J'en étais sûre. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

L'Auror lui décrocha un sourire en coin, avant de croquer à son tour dans le sandwich. Ils mangèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence, avant que le sourire du Survivant ne se fige, et qu'il fronce les sourcils. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui avait terni son humeur, lorsqu'elle vit une grande silhouette blonde s'avancer dans le réfectoire, et aller se poser à la table la plus éloignée.

Seul.

Malefoy. Évidemment. Qui d'autre pouvait mettre Harry dans un état pareil ?

« Tch, Malefoy … S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui doit haïr plus que tout le Sorcier Secret, c'est bien lui. Se montrer gentil et offrir des cadeaux à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même, ça doit écorcher son estime, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Même si la mère de Drago Malefoy avait été un pion inestimable dans la victoire de la guerre, la relation entre son fils et l'élu ne s'était pas pour autant améliorée. Même si le blond n'avait plus jamais tenu de propos racistes ou eu de comportements inadaptés envers les né-moldus, il avait tout de même conservé son arrogance. Harry ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et les choses ne changeraient probablement jamais.

Le Survivant était très têtu, quand il s'y mettait. Hermione en avait déjà fait les frais.

« Tu es méchant, Harry ! » souffla-t-elle, avec un brin de réprimande dans le regard.

Si elle n'appréciait pas forcément Malefoy plus que ça, il ne s'était plus jamais remontré méchant ou violent à son encontre. Hermione, contrairement à son meilleur ami, n'était pas du tout rancunière. De toute manière, elle serait bien amenée à travailler avec lui tôt ou tard, car, n'en déplaise à Harry, Drago Malefoy était devenu Auror lui aussi.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas cette fois-ci. » ricana son ami. « Imagine si la fouine est tombé sur une née-moldue. Son pire cauchemar. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le visage de la fouine se tordre en lisant le nom d'un « sang de bourbe » sur le papier donné par Kingsley.

« Je suis certaine que Malefoy préférerait se faire mordre par un serpent plutôt que devoir faire un cadeau à un né-moldu. » déclara-t-elle en réfléchissant.

Elle n'était pas méchante. Juste… réaliste.

« Évidemment qu'il préférerait ! Serpentard un jour… »

Hermione secoua la tête, en riant. Le vieux slogan qu'ils utilisaient toujours entre eux à Poudlard. Harry, elle, et… Ron. Le sourire sur son visage se fana.

« Serpentard toujours. » termina-t-elle, tout de même, le cœur en miette.

Harry remarqua son changement d'expression. Il n'insista pas, et le sujet changea rapidement. Ils parlèrent de tout. De Ginny. Des enfants. De la difficulté d'Harry à trouver des cadeaux adaptés. De tout. Du temps. De la neige. De rien.

Ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet de Ron. Ni celui de Malefoy. Ou celui de la lettre énamourée reçue six jours auparavant. Et peut-être que cette légèreté, celle d'une discussion anodine comme celle qu'ils avaient dans le passé, fut ce qui redonna un peu de baume au cœur à Hermione. Lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'Auror prit congé pour retourner travailler, elle ne ressentait plus la tristesse caractéristique qui la suivait depuis sa rupture.

Elle resta quelques secondes de plus dans le réfectoire, prenant une grande respiration, avant de se lever à son tour.

La salle était quasiment vide. Il ne restait plus que Malefoy. Il avait le regard plongé dans son gobelet. Même à distance, Hermione en reconnaissait le fumet particulier.

Un café. Noir. Aussi noir que la suie, aussi noir que la nuit qui tomberait ce soir et lui rappellerait sa mélancolie, aussi noir que l'enfer. Avec un sucre, à peine, de quoi dissimuler l'âcre qui envahissait la bouche dès la première gorgée.

Le café était une boisson mulâtresse. Hermione, elle, préférait le thé. Mais le café, étrangement, reflétait Malefoy.

Il était amer, renfermé. Elle aurait presque pu dire que son âme était aussi noire que le breuvage, mais elle n'était pas une menteuse. L'âme de Malefoy était plus café au lait. Avec très peu de lait, certes, mais du lait quand même.

Elle sourit toute seule face à cette pensée, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était debout depuis plus d'une minute et qu'elle fixait Malefoy comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Comble de l'horreur, la fouine lui rendait son regard.

Brusquement, elle se retourna et quitta sur-le-champ le réfectoire. Quoi de mieux que de retourner s'enfermer dans le travail pour oublier l'embarras du moment ? Mais arriverait-elle à effacer le souvenir du regard ardent qu'il avait gravé dans son esprit ? Arriverait-elle à guérir de la morsure glacée qu'il avait laissée dans la peau de sa nuque ?

Elle n'y arriva pas.

Et ce soir-là, alors que la nuit qui recouvrait la Grande-Bretagne était aussi noire que le café de Malefoy, elle ne dormit pas. Elle ne faisait que de penser à Malefoy. Depuis le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il ne l'avait plus quitté des yeux. Même quand elle avait fait volte-face, elle avait senti le poids de son attention la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

C'était étrange.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Demain, elle recevrait le deuxième cadeau, et elle n'avait même pas envie de le recevoir. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être, cette fois-ci ? Une autre lettre ridiculement énamourée ? Une demande en mariage ?

Hermione était fatiguée. Mais elle savait malgré tout qu'elle ne dormirait pas ce soir. Alors, elle fit ce qui lui semblait le plus logique.

Elle attrapa ses habits, et sans un seul regard en arrière pour le lit froid et défait, elle transplana pour le Ministère.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue au Ministère de nuit, c'était pour essayer de délivrer Sirius Black des griffes du mal. Résultat, il était mort à l'endroit même où ils avaient essayé de le sauver. Mais la guerre était désormais finie, et même si le Ministère semblait désert, il n'y avait plus cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait auparavant.

Elle ne ressentait plus cette terreur, celle qui l'avait envahie bien des années plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas peur de trouver un Mangemort au coin d'un couloir. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être transpercée par un éclair vert et de voir sa vie lui échapper.

Dix ans.

Les fantômes de la guerre étaient cependant toujours là. Les cicatrices ne guériraient peut-être jamais.

Elle rejoignit son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en grimaçant. Il devait être dans les trois heures du matin. Fichue insomnie. Sans plus perdre de temps, elle agita sa baguette pour organiser son bureau et commença à travailler.

Elle finit par s'endormir aux alentours de six heures du matin. Le soleil n'avait pas encore osé montrer le bout de son nez, mais zébraient déjà dans le firmament étoilé des nuages colorés. Bien plus tard, les assauts timides de l'astre froid ne réussirent même pas à réveiller la jeune femme. Et comme personne n'était aussi fou qu'elle pour mettre les pieds en plein dimanche au ministère, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit.

Enfin… Ce fut tout de même un son répété qui la tira de son sommeil réparateur. Un son qui résonnait et se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin un œil… Puis, le deuxième.

Le soleil l'aveugla, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière qui régnait dans le bureau. La main devant les yeux, elle se tourna alors vers la fenêtre, là où le son n'avait pas encore cessé.

Le Grand-Duc était là, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et à en juger par la façon qu'il avait de toquer avec virulence, il devait probablement être là depuis de longues minutes. Hermione se précipita alors vers ce dernier, et s'empressa de déverrouiller le loquet. Le hibou vola jusqu'au bureau, où il se posa en poussant un hululement agacé.

La jeune femme tendit la main pour lui flatter les plumes, en s'excusant à demi-mot. Quand l'oiseau considéra qu'elle s'était suffisamment fait pardonner, il lui tendit la patte.

À cette dernière était accrochée une rose aux pétales aussi blanche que l'hiver. Délicatement, Hermione la décrocha et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant d'en humer le délicat parfum.

Un petit mot était attaché avec la rose, et elle s'empressa de le lire.

_« À ton instar, elle semble fragile, mais gare à ses épines. D'un blanc incandescent, ses pétales sont comme ce que tu es pour moi : la promesse d'un lendemain à tes côtés. »_

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Beau parleur. » ricana-t-elle, en portant une nouvelle fois la fleur près de son visage pour y redécouvrir les fragrances.

* * *

— — —

— — —

* * *

« Il était écrit _quoi_ ? » hurla littéralement Ginny Potter lorsqu'Hermione lui expliqua à demi-mot le deuxième cadeau envoyé par son Sorcier Secret.

Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit. En effet, elles se baladaient pour le moment toutes les deux dans les couloirs du ministère, et la brunette ne voulait pas forcément que tous les employés du ministère soient au courant de la rose qu'elle avait reçu la veille.

« S'il te plait, ne le dis pas à Harry ! » implora Hermione, regrettant déjà le fait d'avoir mis sa meilleure amie au courant.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le dire à Ginny avait été sa deuxième pire idée de la journée.

La première étant d'avoir précédemment écrit une lettre à son Sorcier Secret.

Oh, Hermione détestait ne pas savoir.

Mais ça, bien entendu, elle s'était bien gardée de le dire à Ginny.

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? Si Harry apprend que je ne lui ai rien dit, il me fera la tête jusqu'à sa mort. Et tu sais très bien à quel point Harry peut être rancunier. »

La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête, avant qu'elles n'éclatent toutes les deux de rire. Puis, Ginny prit une expression sérieuse, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son amie.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Hermione sursauta, avant de réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle avait soigneusement laissé la rose dans son bureau. Le seul problème, peut-être, était que Ginny risquait de découvrir les quelques lettres qu'elle avait déjà échangées avec son Sorcier Secret. Et si sa meilleure amie découvrait qu'elle lui avait caché ça… Ce serait la fin du monde. Pour de vrai, cette fois-ci.

« Très bien. » dit Hermione à contrecœur, car elle n'avait vraiment pas d'excuse valable pour empêcher son amie dans son bureau. « Mais je préfère te prévenir… C'est un peu le bordel. Ne regarde pas trop ce que tu peux trouver. »

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Le bureau de Hermione, en bordel ? Oh, il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle allait ouvrir l'œil, promesse de Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction du Département de la Justice Magique en silence. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans les couloirs, aussi ne croisèrent-elles personne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a reçu ? » demanda Hermione, en brisant le silence.

Ginny pouffa de rire, avant de répondre : « Un pyjama des Canons de Chudley ! Tu penses bien qu'il était enchanté. »

À son tour d'éclater de rire. Harry détestait par-dessus tout cette équipe de joueurs de Quidditch. Heureusement pour lui, il avait marié une Harpie de Holyhead, il n'avait donc pas eu besoin de demander le divorce.

« Je me réjouis de le voir avec ce pyjama… »

Ginny éclata alors de rire, avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu penses bien qu'il a déjà fini à la poubelle… »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient presque arrivées au bureau d'Hermione. Cette dernière priait mentalement pour que son amie ne remarque pas les quelques lettres sur son bureau. Il n'y en avait que trois. La toute première, celle avec le poème, qu'elle avait reçu le dimanche d'avant. Elle l'avait gardé précieusement. Elle ne savait pas encore si tout ceci était réel ou pas, mais les mots, même faux, étaient beaux. Il y avait aussi la sienne, juste une phrase tracée à la va-vite qu'elle s'était empressée de renvoyer la veille.

Et puis, la réponse, reçue alors que le soleil se levait enfin sur un Londres endormi. Elle avait répondu avant d'aller retrouver Ginny, mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que le hibou reviendrait peut-être quand cette dernière serait là. Si le cas se présentait, la situation serait alors catastrophique.

« Quel dommage. » murmura-t-elle en rapport au pyjama d'Harry, avant de déverrouiller nerveusement la porte de son bureau.

Comme une malpolie, elle se rua à l'intérieur en premier, et souffla de soulagement en ne voyant rien à la fenêtre. Pas de Grand-Duc à l'horizon. Soulagement.

« Alors, montre ! »

La rouquine s'était immiscée à sa suite, et elle trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le bureau, et sur les papiers qu'elle devinait secrets, mais Hermione s'interposa avant qu'elle ne puisse satisfaire sa curiosité.

Elle tenait dans la main la fleur délicate. Les pétales éburnéens s'ouvraient délicatement vers les rayons du soleil. De toute sa vie, Hermione n'avait jamais vu une fleur aussi belle. Elle était subjuguée par sa beauté. Et la fleur n'avait pas changé depuis hier matin. D'ordinaire, les roses ne vivaient que quelques jours, quelques heures tout au plus si on ne le mettait pas dans de l'eau. Mais celle-ci semblait encore plus sublime que la veille.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas besoin de porter la fleur à son nez pour en humer le parfum. Son bureau tout entier semblait s'être imprégné de l'odeur. Dès lors, elle sentait un apaisement grandissant lorsqu'elle rentrait dans la pièce.

« Wow… C'est une rose éternelle, Hermione ! »

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur son amie. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ces fleurs dans un livre de botanique, une fois… Elle baissa les yeux, observant à nouveau la rose avec une attention nouvelle. Mais si Hermione était une grande fan de botanique, ce n'avait jamais été le cas de Ginny. Comment pouvait-elle… ?

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » formula-t-elle tout haut.

Ginny eut un sourire tendre, sa main droite venant instinctivement caresser l'alliance sur son annulaire.

« Harry m'en a offert une de couleur rouge lorsqu'il m'a demandé en mariage… C'est une fleur reliée à celui qui te l'a offerte. Elle ne se fanera jamais, à moins que l'amour que cette personne te porte se fane lui-même. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre très fort. Ginny et Harry avaient toujours gardé le jour de la demande en mariage secret. C'était tellement personnel et romantique. Avec ce genre de fleur, il y avait de quoi se sentir spécial.

« C'est… étrange. » finit-elle par murmurer. « Cette blague commence à aller un peu loin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un à ce point-là, n'est-ce pas ? Un court instant, elle pensa à Ron avant de repousser l'idée. Ron n'avait jamais été un grand romantique, et s'il avait voulu la reconquérir, il l'aurait fait bien avant. De plus, il ne travaillait même plus au ministère. Ce n'était donc pas lui.

Mais qui ?

De toute sa vie, Hermione n'avait aimé qu'un seul et unique homme. Paradoxalement, elle s'était toujours dit que le genre masculin se montrait impassible à son égard, car son amour pour le rouquin avait toujours été une évidence. Pourquoi tomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle en aimait un autre ?

Mais les choses avaient changé récemment. Peut-être était-ce que son Sorcier Secret s'était dit ? Elle n'en savait trop rien.

C'était irréel.

« Une blague ? Hermione, je ne pense plus qu'il s'agisse d'une blague… Ou alors c'est une blague très couteuse, car Harry a dû vendre son balai pour me l'acheter. Et je pense que tu peux imaginer à quel point le balai d'Harry Potter peut se vendre cher. »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. La rose semblait peser une tonne dans sa main désormais, et elle décida de la reposer délicatement sur le bureau, dans le petit vase bleu qu'elle avait métamorphosé la veille.

« Je n'en reviens pas… Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? » demanda finalement Ginny.

Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, et elle était certaine que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de Ginny.

« Eh bien… Quelqu'un de riche de toute évidence. »

Cette simple phrase fit éclater de rire Hermione, lui permettant de libérer un peu la tension qui s'était amassée dans son corps. Ginny avait toujours le don de trouver les mots qui faisaient du bien.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas tout tort.

« Quelqu'un qui était à Poudlard avec moi. Rappelle-toi la lettre. Il parle de ma robe en quatrième année. »

Tout allait trop vite dans sa tête. Elle essayait de se souvenir de la soirée, de tous les visages flous qui dansaient dans son esprit. Qui, bon sang, qui était-ce ?

« Mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! Il y avait plus de cinq cents personnes ce soir-là dans la salle… »

Il y avait les élèves de Durmstrang, les élèves de Beauxbatons, les élèves de Poudlard, les professeurs… Elle effaça tout de suite la dernière possibilité de son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un de ses anciens professeurs soit son Sorcier Secret… Elle en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser.

« Mais ces cinq cents personnes ne travaillent pas toutes au Ministère ! » déclara Hermione tandis qu'un mal de tête se frayait un chemin derrière ses pensées.

Ginny prit une mine pensive, grattant son menton. Elle devait probablement essayer de se souvenir de qui avait bien pu être présent à cette soirée-là, et de qui travaillait actuellement au Ministère… Ils ne devaient pas être des centaines, par la barbe de Merlin !

« Il faut qu'on découvre qui est cette personne. On devrait procéder avec une liste. On note ceux qui bossent au ministère, et on les élimine. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte que Ginny avait fait le tour de son bureau, et qu'elle s'était emparée des papiers qui se trouvaient dessus. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, suivi par un énorme cri.

« Hermione… Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » s'exclama Ginny en agitant les lettres.

Oh non… Paniquée, Hermione fit la chose qui lui sembla la plus censée. Elle sortit sa baguette et la tendit devant elle.

« _Accio_ ! »

Les lettres s'envolèrent de la main de Ginny, tandis que le visage de celle-ci se transformait, affichant une expression indignée.

« Hermione Jean Granger ! Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? »

Non, non, non… Avait-elle eu le temps de voir ce dont il s'agissait, avait-elle eu le temps de lire au travers des mots pressés ?

« Ginny… »

La rouquine faisait désormais les cent pas dans la pièce. Et elle n'était pas contente, ah ça non.

« Tu échanges des lettres avec ton Sorcier Secret et tu ne me le dis même pas ? »

Il y avait une pointe de déception dans la voix de son amie, et elle baissa la tête, coupable.

« J'ai juste demandé le nom du hibou ! »

C'était une bien piteuse excuse que la jeune femme avait murmurée du bout des lèvres. Cependant, elle réussit à arracher un sourire à Ginny.

Ouf. Sa meilleure amie ne lui ferait donc pas la tête éternellement.

« Hermione ! » soupira la rouquine.

« Il s'appelle Orion. » ajouta doucement Hermione.

Et il était très sympathique, s'empêcha-t-elle de dire. À chaque fois qu'il était venu, il s'était laissé caresser avec tendresse. Tous les hiboux n'étaient pas ainsi. Elle espérait juste que le maitre de l'oiseau le serait aussi. C'était une chose d'envoyer des lettres et des roses.

« Tu es incroyable… »

Elle disait toujours cela en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Hermione, elle, souriait toujours, car elle savait que sa meilleure amie serait toujours à ses côtés, peu importe la situation.

« Mais tu crois pouvoir échapper à cette liste… Tu peux te fourrer le petit doigt dans l'œil ! »

Hermione prit un air offusqué avant d'éclater de rire. Finalement, elles passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à imaginer l'identité de son Sorcier Secret, allant même jusqu'à imaginer la plus farfelue des théories.

Franchement, comment Ginny pouvait-elle seulement insinuer que Malefoy soit l'auteur de ces petites attentions ? Elle avait failli s'étouffer quand l'idée avait glissé de la bouche de Ginny.

Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par prendre son congé vers les douze coups de midi. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'Hermione travaille un peu de la journée, mais également, car elle devait aller finir ses cadeaux de Noël. Et si elle ne trouvait pas une réplique de balais miniature pour James, ce serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment la fin du monde.

Hermione resta quelques heures de plus à travailler distraitement dans son bureau avant de décider qu'elle méritait de prendre un peu de temps de pause. De toute manière, elle n'arrivait pas réellement à se concentrer. Cependant, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle prit tout de même le carnet où Ginny et elle avaient noté de potentiels noms. Ne savait-on jamais, peut-être aurait-elle une illumination de génie.

Elle décida cependant de ne pas trop se tracasser. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ; mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir des cheveux blancs à trente ans.

Aussitôt arrivée à la maison, elle jeta un sort pour qu'une tasse de thé de Noël se prépare, et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'avachir sans plus attendre. Un autre coup de baguette, et _Orgueils et Préjugés_ tombait dans sa main. Pattenrond, alerté par le bruit, déboula dans la pièce et sauta sur les genoux de sa maitresse.

C'était exactement le genre d'après-midi qu'Hermione aimait. Se poser sur le bord d'un livre, écouter la lenteur de la journée…

Quelque part, perdue au milieu des pages, elle finit par perdre totalement la notion du temps. Et de fil en aiguille, la semaine s'écoula à vitesse ahurissante. Un jour, un café avec Harry. Un autre, un repas avec ses parents. Encore une autre, et elle retrouvait les enfants Potter au parc. Elle n'avait rien vu passer. Et en clignement de paupières, le dimanche s'était installé, et elle avait récupérait la même place que le premier jour de la semaine passée.

C'est-à-dire, lovée sous une couverture en laine, un bouquin entre les mains.

L'odeur fruitée qui s'élevait de la tasse fumante — oui, ce même thé qu'elle ne buvait que lorsque les fêtes pointaient enfin le bout de leurs nez — avait embaumé toute la pièce. Lorsque le soleil avait décliné dans le ciel, un feu s'était allumé dans la cheminée. Hermione avait alors été remplie par un sentiment d'extase.

Rien. Absolument rien ne pouvait remplacer le sentiment que lui procurait ce genre de journée. Même pas le mystérieux Sorcier Secret qui n'avait pas daigné à répondre à la lettre envoyée lundi passé.

Elle n'était même pas déçue.

Elle se sentait juste stupide d'avoir cru à une blague aussi facile.

Le coup de la rose avait vraiment réussi à la faire chavirer.

Stupide, stupide, stupide Hermione ! N'avait-elle pas déjà appris qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un homme ?

Au moment où cette pensée inondait son esprit, _ce_ bruit se fit entendre. Le claquement significatif d'un bec de hibou contre les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Toute la semaine, elle avait cru l'entendre, et devenir dingue en ne voyant que le vide omniprésent. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, il était vraiment là. Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux dorés. Peut-être devait-il la trouver folle, car elle avait bondi du canapé, un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et finalement, elle ne se sentait plus aussi coupable que ça d'avoir cru quelques secondes à une possible histoire.

« Bonjour Orion… » ronronna-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Le Grand-Duc déploya ses ailes, volant en arc de cercle dans la pièce avant de venir se poser à son endroit habituel. L'oiseau semblait particulièrement apprécier la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée. Avec un petit rire, Hermione s'approcha de lui, lui proposant des graines qu'il picora avec plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes de beau, ce soir ? »

Elle flatta les plumes du hibou, sa main glissant entre ses plumes jusqu'à reconnaitre la caresse singulière du papier froissé sur sa peau. Elle détacha la lettre, les doigts engourdis, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser.

Par la barbe de Merlin. Une simple lettre la mettait dans un état pas possible.

Elle rejoignit le canapé, et s'y assit en tailleurs, posant un regard anxieux sur le bout de papier, comme s'il allait la manger. Pour la première fois de sa vie — et elle n'allait certainement pas le répéter —, elle aurait voulu que Ginny soit à ses côtés.

« Allez. Sois courageuse, Hermione ! » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Tremblante, elle détacha lentement les bords collés de l'enveloppe chiffonnée. Aussitôt, deux petits papiers tombèrent sur ses genoux.

Fébrile, Hermione s'empara du premier et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il s'agissait de sa lettre. La sienne. Celle qu'elle avait envoyée nerveusement le lundi précédent. Et qui était resté sans réponse.

_« Je n'aime pas les secrets. Dis-moi qui tu es. »_ avait-elle écrit à la va-vite.

Évidemment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse, aussi était-ce la raison du pourquoi elle ne s'était pas tant offusquée devant tant de silence. Enfin presque.

Cependant, son Sorcier Secret avait tracé une réponse, à même sa lettre hachurée.

_« Je vois donc que ta patiente ne s'est pas améliorée avec l'âge. Puisque tu es si pressée, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas le découvrir à mes côtés ? »_

Le deuxième papier qui était tombé entre ses genoux était… une invitation au restaurant !

Si Hermione n'était pas assise, elle serait probablement tombée à la renverse. Car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel restaurant un peu banal… Non, non. Hermione avait été invité au _Dragon de la Légende, _un des restaurants les plus réputés du Londres Sorcier.

Par le caleçon de Merlin, elle avait vraiment de la peine à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

* * *

— — —

— — —

* * *

« La robe verte. »

Hermione faillait s'étouffer avec sa salive. Ginny n'était pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je dois avouer, Hermione… » commença Harry, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie. « … Que Ginny a raison ! La robe verte est vraiment celle qui te met le plus en valeur. »

Pour commencer, qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire ici ? Elle avait certes demandé de l'aide à Ginny, mais seulement, car elle cherchait un avis féminin. Et aux dernières nouvelles, le survivant n'était pas une femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle tout haut, les sourcils froncés.

Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça… Mais le vert te va mieux au teint que le rouge. » reprit Ginny. « Heureusement que le Choixpeau Magique ne prend pas en compte ce genre de détail, sinon tu aurais fini à Serpentard ! »

Hermione prit un air offusqué avant d'éclater de rire.

« Vous êtes inarrêtables, les amis. » soupira la sorcière, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ginny était en train de domestiquer ses cheveux avec une maitrise évidente. Depuis le temps, Hermione avait renoncé depuis toujours, mais ce soir-là était un évènement… tout particulier. Enfin, c'était ce que la rouquine avait dit. Si la brunette s'était écoutée, elle aurait été à ce « rendez-vous » galant en jeans et en basquet, ses cheveux hirsutes en bataille autour de sa tête à l'instar de l'auréole du christ qui fêterait son anniversaire quelques jours plus tard.

Mais dès que les Potters avaient été mis au courant de l'invitation… Branle-bas de combat ! Ginny avait forcé Hermione à aller faire du shopping, et Harry avait commencé sa propre liste de son côté. Son choix final ne s'était pas encore porté, et il était moyennement content de la laisser-aller sans protection, mais l'enthousiasme de sa femme avait fini par le contaminer, lui aussi.

« Répète-moi encore une fois ce qu'il t'a dit. »

Harry était assis sur le lit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait son visage d'Auror. Celui qui pensait, qui enquêtait. Peut-être pesait-il encore les pour et les contres. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione ne changerait pas d'avis.

Pas deux heures avant le restaurant.

« Rendez-vous à l'intérieur du _Dragon de la Légende_ à 19 h précise. Et pour que je le reconnaisse facilement, il a dit qu'il porterait une rose blanche à sa boutonnière. »

Ginny fit mine de tomber dans les pommes, s'attirant l'hilarité de son époux.

« C'est teeeeeellement romantique. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, secouant négativement la tête, sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

« En tout cas… » reprit Ginny. « C'est bien plus romantique que ce Ron n'a jamais fait. »

« Ginny ! » s'écria son époux en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Mais au lieu de perdre son sourire et de se voiler dans la tristesse, un doux sourire se matérialisa sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Son amie n'avait pas tort ; son ex-petit ami n'avait jamais été romantique. Jamais il ne lui avait écrit de lettre d'amour. Jamais il ne lui avait offert des roses. Jamais il ne l'avait invité à un restaurant comme celui où elle allait ce soir.

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'on abordait le sujet de Ron. Mieux encore… Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui de toute la semaine. Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par cette invitation impromptue qu'elle en avait oublié l'existence de son ex. Finalement, elle faisait son deuil.

Et même si le rendez-vous de ce soir ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait, au moins, elle pouvait remercier son Sorcier Secret de lui avoir permis de passer à autre chose.

« Tu es enfin prête. » soupira Ginny.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers le miroir.

Wow.

Son amie avait fait des miracles.

Elle ne savait pas quoi regarder en premier, tellement tout était… parfait. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire bouclés et indomptables étaient rassemblés en un chignon bas. Quelques mèches auburn s'échappaient de la natte et venaient caresser ses joues rosies. Elle était maquillée, mais très légèrement. Un peu de poudre vert impérial pour s'assortir à la robe et un trait de khôl pour rehausser la force de son regard. Un peu de gloss brillant sur les lèvres, et de la poudre bronzante sur les pommettes. Ginny avait même métamorphosé un de ces vieux colliers pour en faire une perle unique, pendant près de son cou.

Et la robe… La robe était somptueuse. Hermione devait bien le reconnaitre ; ses amis avaient raison. Le vert lui allait bien au teint. La parure était relativement simple. Les épaules complètement découvertes, malgré des manches qui partaient depuis ces biceps et retombaient, bouffantes, sur ses mains manucurées. Il n'y avait pas de décolleté, mais sa poitrine était mise en valeur par la forme de la robe. Le haut de cette dernière commençait donc sous les épaules, à l'instar d'un fourreau, mais s'évasait tout de même à partir de la taille, donnant une impression de grâce au moindre mouvement. Des escarpins noirs allongeaient ses jambes, et un petit sac à main de la même couleur — évidemment agrandi magiquement — agrémentait le tout.

« Tu vas faire un carnage. » ricana Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire s'était déjà dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Et ce fut dans cet accoutrement qu'elle pénétra dans le _Dragon de la Légende_. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce restaurant, aussi resta-t-elle un instant choquée par la beauté de l'établissement. Comme le présageait le nom, Hermione se serait attendue à un restaurant à la décoration asiatique, mais il n'en était rien de tel.

_Le Dragon de la Légende_ ressemblait à tout pub anglais qui se respectait, à la différence où l'endroit était d'un raffinement incommensurable. Des tables en bois et des banquettes en cuir. Des articles de journaux et des horloges muettes contre les murs. Une étagère entière de livres anciens. Un chandelier de cristal contre le plafond des poutres apparentes. C'était un subtil mélange entre le côté chaleureux qu'on aimait dans les bistrots londoniens et le chic distinctif d'un restaurant de la haute société.

Hermione était sans voix. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Il fallait trouver son Sorcier Secret. Une rose blanche à la boutonnière… Une rose blanche…

« Granger. » fit une voix derrière elle, et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

Lentement, comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté autour d'elle, elle se retourna. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle la connaissait bien.

Mais que pouvait bien faire Malefoy ici ? S'il la voyait ici avec son Sorcier Secret, il allait sûrement se moquer d'elle.

« Malefoy. » dit-elle d'une voix inflexible.

Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

Et puis, soudainement, un détail attira son attention. Une rose blanche à la boutonnière.

« Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait ! » demanda subitement le blond, remarquant sans doute le changement d'expression de la jeune femme.

C'était une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Malefoy… ? Pourquoi… ?

« Est-ce que… tu es en train de me faire une blague ? Pour te moquer de moi ? » demanda péniblement la jeune femme.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait… vulnérable. La sincérité qu'elle avait ressentie en lisant la lettre, en découvrant la rose, en acceptant l'invitation… S'était-elle fait avoir à nouveau ? Par la barbe de merlin, elle était stupide ! Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Dire qu'elle avait mis sa plus belle robe. Pire encore, elle était de couleur verte ! Malefoy allait tellement se moquer d'elle.

« Non. » souffla-t-il lentement, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. « Hermione, ce n'est pas une blague. »

_Hermione_. Son prénom dans la bouche du serpent sonnait presque comme une chanson. C'était si doux, si sensuel, si… Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Elle ne devait pas se faire avoir par l'air inoffensif de Malefoy, ou par l'embarras évident qu'elle pouvait déceler sur son visage crispé. Même s'il n'avait jamais plus été méchant avec elle depuis Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour autant que… Mais enfin, des sentiments ! Pour elle !

Elle tombait des nues. C'était invraisemblable.

« C'est un peu maladroit, je le conçois, mais je te promets… Je ne veux que ton bien. »

Sa voix était douce. Il avait perdu les inflexions de l'adolescence. Plus particulièrement, il avait perdu cette terreur qui l'avait rendu si amer lors de leurs années communes à l'école. Elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Les fantômes du passé étaient allés embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était un homme différent qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer. Juste… Elle le sentait. Mais pouvait-elle pour autant lui faire confiance ?

Au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, un serveur se matérialisa devant eux.

« Monsieur Malefoy. » annonça-t-il après une légère courbette. « Votre table est prête. »

Il hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Hermione. L'expression dans son visage avait changé. L'homme qui à Poudlard ne laissait rien filtrer sur son faciès avait disparu. Maintenant, il était plus simple de deviner ce à quoi il pensait. Ou alors était-ce simplement la jeune femme qui avait perfectionné son art à lire les expressions. Quoi qu'il en soit, le blond était maintenant accablé. Il était étrange de voir ce sentiment se dessiner sur les traits de Drago Malefoy. Très étrange.

« S'il te plait, ne pars pas. Dîne avec moi ce soir, et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Je sais que j'ai toujours été un idiot avec toi. Mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plait. C'est à ça que servait le projet de Kingsley, non ? Rien de mieux que d'apprendre à se connaître pour enterrer les différents du passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Doucement, il avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau était douce, se dit Hermione. Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans ses doigts, et elle réussit _in extremis_ à ne pas répondre à son étreinte. Après tout… Que savait-elle de ses intentions ? Elle voulait bien l'écouter parler, mais… Il restait Malefoy. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il retourne cette faiblesse contre elle.

Mais son regard de glace brillait avec sincérité. Elle était tiraillée entre son cœur qui lui hurlait de serrer la main de Malefoy et d'accepter son invitation et son cerveau qui lui chuchotait de se méfier. Avec un Serpentard, il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes.

« Si ce que je te dis ne te plait pas, tu es libre de repartir et de faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé. Mais tu ne pourras plus prétendre à ton job de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parfaite si tu n'écoutes pas ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

Un défi. Malefoy l'avait donc bien cerné. Un petit sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Maintenant, son cerveau lui pressait d'accepter l'invitation simplement pour rabattre le caquet du blondinet. D'abord, elle n'était pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ensuite… Ensuite, rien. Elle avait juste envie de prendre sa main.

« Très bien. »

Un soulagement infini se matérialisa sur le visage de Malefoy et un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il était plutôt beau, se rendit compte Hermione. Il avait admirablement bien vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds qu'à Poudlard, mais il les portait désormais court et en arrière. Son regard vif et intelligent était cerné par des rides bienveillantes. Les traits de son visage, quant à eux, étaient toujours aussi fins. Sur sa mâchoire anguleuse poussait une barbe de trois jours maitrisée. Il portait un costard noir, la fameuse robe blanche attachée à sa boutonnière. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner son élégante musculature sous son costume. Hermione rougit à cette pensée, et détourna le regard.

« Suivez-moi. » déclara le serveur, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Elle avait totalement perdu le fil de la discussion, occupée à reluquer Malefoy. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs avoir surpris son regard, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la table.

Le blond, comme un grand gentleman, lui tira la chaise et l'aida à enlever son manteau. Elle aurait pu lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement, mais elle trouvait ça plutôt attachant. Ce nouveau Malefoy était intéressant.

« La lettre ? C'est toi qui l'as écrite ? » demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence qui s'était installé à table.

Le regard de Malefoy ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle s'était assise. Elle se sentait brûler sous son regard. Ses joues devaient probablement être aussi rouges que les cheveux de Ginny.

« Oh non, c'était si mauvais que ça ? Je me souviens avoir appris la poésie quand j'étais enfant, mais je n'étais déjà pas bien… délicat… à cette époque-là. »

Il se gratta automatiquement la nuque, en signe d'embarras et Hermione le regarda quelques longues secondes avant de laisser un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

« Non… C'était… parfait. »

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait vraiment été touchée par les mots pressés qu'elle avait trouvés sur le parchemin froissé. Elle décida cependant de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet… Après tout… Malefoy disait bien qu'il était amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? L'heure n'était peut-être pas encore venue d'ouvrir ce sujet de conversation…

« Et donc, ce quatrième cadeau ? » taquina-t-elle ensuite.

Elle avait remarqué que Malefoy était arrivé les mains vides. Il n'avait pas oublié son cadeau, au moins ? Avec un sourire mutin, elle s'empara du verre d'eau posé devant elle, et le leva à ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, Granger, tu y as déjà pris goût ? » questionna-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Ce genre de sourire qui lui ressemblait réellement bien. Elle retrouvait un peu du vieux Malefoy tout de même. « Le quatrième cadeau, c'est… moi ! »

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait de boire. Son visage vira au cramoisi — si tel était encore possible — et elle éclata littéralement de rire.

« Comme c'est prétentieux ! Je vois donc que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. »

Il éclata de rire à son tour, et son rire… Son rire fit _quelque chose_ à Hermione. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et un monstre se mit à hurler dans son estomac. Ce dernier voulait voir l'allégresse de Drago, encore et encore.

« Parle pour toi-même. » répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, taquine. Puis, sa crise d'hilarité se calma peu à peu et elle finit par secouer négativement la tête. Malefoy sembla discerner son changement d'expression.

« Quoi ? »

Elle lui adressa un simple sourire pour le rassurer.

« Quand je pense à la tête que va faire Harry quand je vais lui expliquer avec qui j'ai passé la soirée… »

Il éclata de rire à nouveau. Le monstre rugit, et les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement — très légèrement.

« Je paierai un million de gallions pour être présent. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de se gratter nerveusement la nuque.

« Enfin, peut-être pas, finalement. »

Hermione gloussa. Harry allait arracher la tête de Malefoy. Littéralement. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, alors apprendre que ce dernier avait des vues sur sa meilleure amie… Il allait devenir fou.

« Tu sais ce qui énerverait encore plus Potter ? »

« Non ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait donc bien inventer qui énerverait Harry _encore plus_ ?

« Que tu passes une autre soirée avec moi. Je connais un très bon restaurant… »

Elle éclata de rire. Le regard de Malefoy se mit à briller ; les joues d'Hermione à chauffer.

C'était irréel.

Tout était irréel.

« C'est une invitation, Malefoy ? »

Une invitation qu'elle avait bien envie d'accepter. Après tout… Elle s'amusait vraiment beaucoup avec lui.

« Peut-être bien… Granger. »

Et puis bon, il fallait bien que le sorcier se fasse pardonner de ne pas avoir apporté un cadeau comme il le devait. Non, mais.

« Très bien. »

Elle imaginait déjà la mine déconfite d'Harry.

* * *

— — —

— — —

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors ? **

**Merci de ta lecture ! **


End file.
